Good Samaritan
by Fairady
Summary: Helping out can be more trouble than it's worth sometimes. Junior x Allen


Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of Xenosaga. I humbly ask that you not sue me, and please don't make the next game sucky. You're two for two right now, please don't ruin your streak. 

Warning: Yaoi, drabble. Don't like? Then don't read.

Notes: Yeah, extremely implied kiss among other things. I don't have my PS2 anymore. I'm going through gaming withdrawal.

Theme: #28 'Wada Calcium CD3'

Good Samaritan  
by fairady

* * *

"I'm not doing it," Mary scowled. Shelley nodded in silent agreement.

Gaignun laughed until tears streamed down his face before hastily excusing himself.

"Um," MOMO looked down at her boots, "that doesn't seem very nice."

"That isn't part of my mission," Canaan stated even though he looked a bit curious, but it could've been a trick of the light.

chaos coughed and hid his smile behind a hand, "I don't think so."

Ziggy simply walked away.

The Elsa crew had somehow gotten word before hand and refused to let anyone onboard until it was all over.

"Really, you're being ridiculous about this," Jin smiled condescendingly. "Either do it yourself or don't do it at all."

Shion scowled. What did Jin know anyway? It was an extremely dangerous task that she was undertaking here. All she'd wanted was a little backup to help her out. Besides she couldn't just give up. She'd promised the little old lady she'd do it and the woman would be so sad if Shion couldn't come through for her.

Rubbing her aching head Shion looked down at the bottle of calcium supplements. A plain blue bow had been wrapped around it holding a note with the instructions for the Little Master to take one a day.

Why had she ever entered that good samaritan campaign anyway? It really was far more trouble than it was worth sometimes.

Well, there was no use regretting it now. Resolutely, Shion walked towards the residential area of the Durandal. If the others weren't going to help her there was only one other person left that she could count on.

"KOS-MOS," Shion smiled as the android looked up. "KOS-MOS I need your assistance with something."

"Do you need assistance with giving those vitamin supplements to Junior, or is this a different matter?" KOS-MOS asked.

"I-" Shion blinked and frowned. "How did you know about the vitamins?"

"I overheard Jin talking to Allen about it," KOS-MOS said. "Jin advised me not to aide you in this endeavor."

"Oh, that idiot," Shion fumed. What right did he have ordering KOS-MOS around? "Just ignore him KOS-MOS. He only wants to make life difficult for me. Can you locate Junior right now?"

"He is in that room," KOS-MOS pointed down the corridor without any hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Shion asked.

"Affirmative. He entered it three minutes ago."

Shion started down the corridor curiously, "I wonder why. Junior has his own set of rooms elsewhere. Whose room is it anyway?"

"It is Allen's room," KOS-MOS walked next to the smaller woman.

"Allen?" Shion frowned, "You don't think Allen has told Junior about this, do you?"

"No, Allen does not need to," KOS-MOS replied. "Junior already knows. He was listening to the conversation between him and Jin."

"Oh," Shion said faintly as she stopped walking, the pressing need to get this over with no longer so pressing. "Did he seem very upset about it?"

KOS-MOS paused processing the question. "Junior did not appear upset or angry in any way at the time. He seemed to be amused. After Jin left he confronted Allen before entering the room."

"Confronted," Shion repeated. "What did he do? Nothing bad right?"

"Affirmative. He only laughed and told Allen that he didn't need a calcium pill to grow big."

"Hm," Shion stared uncertainly at the bottle in her hand frowning. Junior hadn't seemed too upset by the vitamins. She could probably just hand them over without making a big deal of it. Shion blinked and turned away from the door, "You know what, I think I'll get Allen to do it for me later. They seem to be getting along well enough lately."

KOS-MOS looked at the thick metal door briefly before following the other woman. "Indeed."


End file.
